


Water and Rivers Row Rapid

by FoxiePride



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Read at Own Risk, anyway I won't ever write big stories, if you want to add or use just contact me, just work or ideas compiled, my email is apple.acklin@gmail.com, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxiePride/pseuds/FoxiePride
Summary: Why must one choose?





	1. Monsters Within and Without

My Ma once taught me that sometimes people are just born to fight. For themselves, for others, and for life. No, it's not that they are born brave. It's not that they were born smarter than the rest. It's not that they were born strong. It's because for some reason the universe decided that this one, will have that grit. This one will have that fire burning in their eyes just as steel runs in their veins. And it was decided by the universe that every step of the way they'll be tested. That they'll face trial after trial, be broken down and built back up just to be broken down again. They will get the absolute definition of hell that goes by the name life. Throughout all this, you'll see them fight right up till their very last days. They may want to lay down their weapons and bring down their walls. They may want to just finally stop fighting but, they won't because sometimes people are just born to fight. It's all they know, it's what they do best, and at times when all hope is lost and fear sets in it's all they can do.  
I believe I am one of those people chosen by the universe. I believe one day I will break the cycle of violence and pain. I believe I am worthy of peace and it is worthy of me. But overall I believe that I am evil and there is no denying that. One thing you must know before I continue is I wasn't always this way.  
As a child monster was just a term, a word for something that never existed. Scaring children into listening and made up to show imagination. Never had it occurred to me that monsters are there, lurking, waiting. Waiting for what? I'll never know but one thing I do know is just how wrong and naive I was to think monsters weren't real. That monsters couldn't jump out of your closet and drag you to Hell in a blink of an eye. That I couldn't become a monster myself. So children listen up, for this is my story and I write this to you all so what happened to me never happens to you or if it does you'll know you will never be alone.


	2. A Monster In Hero Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why must one choose?

There comes a point in everyone's life that they learn that wrong and right are often grey areas. Yeah yeah, people have morals, but that doesn't make them a good person.

Should a man have to become a monster for wanting to save someone he cares for?

Should a girl be a hero for saving a killer?

Should someone be blamed for doing bad things when they were just scared?

When is it right to call someone a monster? When they wronged you? I think you shouldn't blame anyone till you've seen their lives and know them better then they know themselves? Because 9 times out of 10 you will know why they are who they are and why they did what they did. That is the hardest thing of all...

Knowing those who've done you wrong have reasons you never understood. 


	3. Day and Seconds

She knew... She knew every second was ticking.

She knew that any moment now would be her last. But no panic was there. no. only peace.

Here she was surrounded by things she never loved. That vase... was her mother's but what use is it if her mom isn't there to admire it.

No, she was happy, that after everyone she had ever loved and lost, it was finally her turn to see her brother, her lover, her mother, even her pet hamster from when she was 6 were all wait to be seen again and with the sad thought that maybe 15 was too young to be done with life, regardless she slipped away.


	4. Chapter 4

They called him "Renard" the French Word for fox.

 

" **That rough-looking boy's name is Ramond, Ramond Tail but we call him "Renard". It's French for fox"**

 

He understands why I mean his tricks and love of chaos explains everything.

 

**"He thinks we call him that because he thrives in chaos, but so does most in our village. No, we call him the fox because he stays away from others afraid of hurting them. Foxes have no pack"**

 

He's free like a fox, no friends or family to hold him back and take away his freedom.

 

**"He's so smart and resourceful, mostly because he had to be without any parents. Foxes are the cleverest and quick thinkers. He's easily trapped but never killed. By now you know the stories of the Fox and his adventure with the humans. How every time he helped mankind we praised him, but when he needed us we failed him. Now he's gone. Yet he is here. Renard is our Fox, our key to survival but also our biggest weakness"**

 

He knows the village and the people like the back of his hand. He wants something he'll get it. The only thing he can't get is the people's loyalty, but soon he'll have that too. The heat of his chaos rains on the village, however, Old Aunt Maggie could never be affected. It was his only rule no matter what, he'd protect her and hers.

 

**"I won't fail him again, and Children you shouldn't either" The old crone sighed, finishing her story.**

 

**-"Aunt Maggie, why do you trust the Fox so much?" Asked the blue-eyed girl**

 

**"Because Darling, he is my guardian angel, and if you trust me then he is yours too"**

 

**-"Is that why you can teach this school without it burning down?" Questioned a wide-eyed Zachary**

 

**"That is exactly why Zach"**

 

_Around The Fox,the world burned and thrived of chaos some survived while some died. Overall nothing bothered Old Aunt Maggie, NEVER did he let a flame of his destruction touch her._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I am sorry for plot holes and grammar mistakes.


End file.
